story_of_worldfandomcom-20200215-history
Austin (SoW game)/Quotes
*'Morning:' "Morning, player! Man, I'm still kinda sleepy. Oh well!" *'Afternoon:' "When I don't have much to do during the day, it makes me sleepy." *'Evening:' "Yo, player! Relaxing after a hard day's work?" *'Night:' "You better get some sleep, player. You need to take up early tomorrow!" *'When Shown the Player's Pet:' "Wow! What's this? How cute!♫" *'When Shown the Player's Farm Animal:' "Oh! You brought your farm animal to visit? Can I raise it, huh? Eek... why not?!" *'Win a Contest:' "Not bad, player!☆ Nice job!" *'Lost a Contest:' "You lost? Well, just fix your mistakes and try again next time!" *'Talk too Much:' "What are you up to? Taking a break from work?" *'Favorite:' "Fried Egg?! This is totally my favorite!♥ It looks so delicious! Thanks, name! *'Loved:' "Ooh, wow! I love this! Thanks!" *'Liked:' "Ah, for me? Thank you! ♫" *'Neutral:' "Sweet!♥ Thanks!" *'Dislike:' "Oh, sorry. I dislike it." *'Hated:' "Aww, I don't really want this!" *'Horror:' "What kind of thing is this? Weed? You can't be serious..." *'Multiple Gifts:' "Heh heh heh! Though I appreciate it, I can't take more than one gift a day from ya!" *'Birthday Gift:' "You remembered my birthday? Thanks! This is nice.☆" *'White:' "How's the work going? Getting the hang of it?" *'Black:' "Relax and make yourself at home." *'Blue:' "Hmm, you're a really hard-worker, huh? You're always so busy with the farm and idol training." *'Purple:' "I'm grateful to my parents for looking after me. But I'm not a kid anymore. I wish they would let me help them out sometimes." *'Yellow:' "You know how I work part time at the cafe now? I've been thinking it'd be cool if I started my own cafe one day." *'Orange:' "I always like talking to you, player. Is like we really get each other.♪" *'Teal:' "Being married to you is awesome!♥" *'Green:' "GRRRRR! I'm like a big, tackling dummy of pure RAGE!" *'Pink:' "Rushing up to talk to me like that... Geez, you're so impatient! What's so important?" *'Red:' "You've been on my mind a lot lately, player. I don't know. I guess thinking about you just... makes me happy!" *'Rainbow:' "I'm a happy guy, you know why? 'Cause I got to know a stand-up gal like you!" *'Early Spring:' "Spring is beautiful. ♪ My heart jumps for no reason at all!" *'Late Spring:' "When the flowers are blooming, I just feel so good!" *'Early Summer:' "Summer is great! The ocean, sky, clouds... They all look so beautiful!" *'Late Summer:' "Hot... I just have a feeling something exciting will happen!" *'Early Autumn:' "Autumn is a sentimental season! Sometimes I get sleepy for no reason at all..." *'Late Autumn:' "Sports are great during autumn. Let's go have a good workout!" *'Early Winter:' "Once we hit December, I really start getting pumped for the snow! Winter is just cold! I love running around and making a snowman like crazy!♥" *'Late Winter:' "This year it snowed a lot... I hate the cold, but I like to see my footprints in the snow! ♪" *'Sunny:' "When the weather is nice like this, I feel like I can do anything. ♪" *'Cloudy:' "On days like this, it seems like the sun isn't even trying!" *'Rainy:' "Oh! When it rains, I just can't get motivated to do anything!" *'Snowy:' "When it snows, I feel happy for some reason.♪ I just want to run around in it." *'Christmas': "Good morning! Do you sleep well?♫ Guess I was waiting to have a Christmas dinner with a guy like you.♪ Name, do you like want to go out?" **'Yes:' "Really?! All right! I'm so happy! Well, see you at the inn by 17:00!♪" **'No:' "Hey, why do you reject? You better go next time!" (Maria leaves) *'White Day:' "Oh! A White Day present? You're very considerate. I'm happy. Thank you!" *'Before the Wedding:' "I get pretty excited about our wedding!♥" *'Having a Child:' "I will be a father...♥ I still can't believe it!" *'Having another Child:' "Child will be a sibling...♥ I still can't believe it! *'After Childbirth:' "I'm doing my best to raise the child right." *'First Child grows up:' "Child has been a total sweetie since the day he/she was born.♪" *'Second Child grows up:' "The joy I felt when Child born is indescribable." *'Before the Wedding:' "How was the proposal? Don't fight too much." *'Having a Child:' "I truly cannot wait to see how a child of yours will turn out to be!" *'Having another Child:' "I truly cannot wait to see how the second child of yours will turn out to be!" *'After Childbirth:' "Congratulations to the newborn baby!" *'First Child grows up:' "Having a child has been the most wonderful experience imaginable.♪" *'Second Child grows up:' "Kids grow up so fast..." Category:Story of World (game) Quotes